Despedida
by Tsuki Williams
Summary: Rose salva la vida al doctor,absorbiendo el Vórtice del tiempo.Es un poder tan inmenso que el Doctor tras arreglando acaba regenerandose.


Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la serie Doctor who. Es mi primer "fic" asi que pido un poco de paciencia. Simplemente es un fragmento de esa escena narrada desde mi punto de vista y con algunos toques mios. Cuando vaya cogiendo practica y tenga menos miedo los ire haciendo mas libre y con todo realmente inventado sin estar basado en ello tanto. El Doctor tomo la decisión de ser un cobarde,y sentía que se acercaba su hora,que finalmente iba a morir a manos de sus grandes enemigos. Cerró los ojos esperando ese momento,pero segundos después de ello un sonido familiar retumbó por todo el espacio. La Tardis había vuelto y se encontraba a sus espaldas. El Doctor no podía creer lo que veía,y mucho menos cuando de su interior salio Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler se teletransporto a su lado. A su alrededor la rodeaba un brillo amarillo,y en sus ojos ese efecto era aun más intenso.

Las ganas,los sentimientos y la preocupación que sentía esta humana por el señor del tiempo habían hecho que acabará absorbiendo el vórtice del tiempo al comunicarse con la Tardis.

El Doctor le repetía una y otra vez que no debería haber hecho aquello,pero Rose no le escuchaba,solo hablaba y manejaba la situación.

Con un solo movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer a los enemigos que había estado a punto de matar al Doctor,y dio la vida a otros que habían muerto en la batalla.

-Tienes que detener esto -le repetía una y otra vez. -Es un poder demasiado grande para un cuerpo humano,Rose. Si sigues así vas a morir. -Le decía desesperadamente el Doctor. Se sentía tan culpable al ver en peligro a aquella humana...aunque Rose no era una humana cualquiera,era la persona que el señor del tiempo amaba,aunque no quería aceptarlo,ni lo expresaba libremente.

Rose seguía sin hacerle caso,hasta que empezaron a caer lágrimas que acabaron invadiendo su rostro mientras poco a poco pedía ayuda notando por fin el increíble poder que tenia en esos momentos en su cuerpo.

El señor del tiempo se acerco a la humana,la abrazó y finalmente acerco su rostro al suyo besando a Rose. Un beso corto pero intenso,donde por fin ambos estaban expresando lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

De este modo,el poder que habitaba en el cuerpo de Rose pasó al cuerpo del señor del tiempo. Acompañado de los dulces sentimientos de la joven hacía él.

El Doctor finalmente cogió a Rose en brazos y se la llevo al interior de la Tardis.

Minutos después Rose abrió los ojos sin recordar nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó algo mareada.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo el Doctor con su sonrisa de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado y fuera un día cualquiera.

Rose se levantó algo mareada aún y se fue acercando poco a poco a él mientras ambos sonreían como siempre.

El señor del tiempo no puedo evitar sentir algo de dolor al ver que ella no se acordaba de nada. Que no se acordaba de ese pequeño momento íntimo y especial que habían compartido ambos hace unos minutos. También sentía algo de soledad y de tristeza porque sabía que apesar de todo se acercaba el final. Le llegaba el final como muchas otras veces. Pero ocultó estos sentimientos los pocos minutos que le quedaba cerca de Rose.

El Doctor comenzó a hablar sin parar como es costumbre. Hablando de los sitios de los sitios a los que podía llevarla y las cosas que podían ver. No paraba de hablar y de sonreír.

Finalmente Rose se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien del todo.

-Espera...estas hablando como si ya no pudiéramos ir a esos sitios. -dijo mientras le miraba preocupada y sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

-Es un poco complicado e incierto este proceso. Me estoy muriendo...bueno,no exactamente,pero voy a cambiar. -dijo mientras se aguantaba el dolor y el brillo amarillo rodeaba ahora su cuerpo.

Rose intentó acercarse a él,pero el Doctor hizo una señal pidiendo que no lo hiciera,que no se acercara a él.

-Antes de irme quiero decirte que has estado fantástica...que los dos hemos sido fántasticos. Y que te...-El Doctor no puedo acabar lo que estaba diciendo,y uno explosión de aquella luz amarilla salió de todo su cuerpo.

Rose dio unos pasos hacia atrás y vio como su cuerpo iba cambiando.

Finalmente tenía delante a otra persona,que no se parecía en nada al Doctor que había conocido y con el que había viajado.

-¿Quién era aquel tio que tenía delante que sonreía como un estúpido? - Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Rose Tyler mientras se le escapaba alguna lágrima.

Y aquel ser que tenía delante no paraba de sonreír.


End file.
